Crayon town
by ArmantAemeon
Summary: Wow I'm really sorry this is a terrible thing haahaha I was given the request of writing a story about crayons and this happened...


"Aqua! Will you get your brother up? We have to leave now to go help your grandmother!"

Mrs. Raspberry Blue was getting more and more impatient, a headache teasing at her temples as her loving, yet arrogant, husband of twenty-five years, Mr. Blue, blared the horn, attempting to get his family into the car.

They had to go help Grandma Orchid (her witch of a mother-in-law) get settled into her new apartment. Her husband, Grandpa Blue, was off to the Navy tomorrow and since she wont be able to pay for their house without his income, they had to downsize.

The stomping and bickering that came from the stairs tore Mrs. Blue from her thoughts as the headache because more and more prominent, the fire burning from the front of her skull slowly to the back. _This is going to be a nightmare._

Once they had all gotten settled in the car, Aqua and Cerulean fighting in the back, and Mrs. Blue rubbing her temples in the front, Mr. Blue stomped on the gas and hurried all the way to his mother's house.

"Ahhh I was expecting you an hour ago! What in the heavens took you guys so long?!" Granny Orchid looked older and more skeleton-like that she had before.

"We're terribly sorry, Mom. We-"

"Ahh, my beautiful grandkids!" Mr. Blue looks flustered when his mother didn't let him explain. "Come give Granny hugs and kisses!"

Both the kids groaned. They thought they were too old for all this mushy gooey grandparent stuff, but they complied, sulking over to meet their grandma's open arms with their own. They we're showered in sloppy cheek kisses, beginning to stain from her odd purple lipstick.

"When is school starting for you two?"

"We start next week!" Aqua was very excited to begin her last year of middle school. No one had the heart to tell her that eighth grade wasn't going to be what she expected.

The following week, Granny Orchid was all settled and had a newly found love for cats. Everyone knows where that's headed. Mrs. Blue drove her children to their school, did their "first day of school" goodbyes and drove off.

"Aren't you excited for this year, Cerulean?"

"Why would I be? It's just another dumb year at the same dumb school." Cerulean slung his empty backpack over one shoulder, shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets, and sulked into school with his overly energetic sister bouncing next to him.

The day went as expected. They got their schedules, went to their classes, that whole deal. Boring as usual. When Cerulean entered his fifth period, he saw a group of old friends he used to hang out with. They waved him over. As he walked towards the group of familiar faces, he noticed how much they all changed. They were all tall, built, strong, and some of them even had stubble. He thought over his own appearance. He had grown two inches over the summer, making him 5'9, but still shorter than ever guy in the group. He had no muscle, but he was fit. He had long shaggy hair that he refused to push out of his eyes. He felt as if he didn't fit in with this group any longer.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Taupe, his best friend, pulled him down in the seat next to him, already perfectly in the circle of friends. "Hey Cerulean. Been a while. I see you're still as scrawny as ever." The group snickered and Cerulean scowled at Taupe, a growl forming in his throat.

"And I see you're still as idiotic as ever." Cerulean said, hissing to show his distaste in his friends new douche bag look. The entire group looked at Taupe like he was going to throw a desk, but he just laughed.

"Listen, Cerulean. I'm throwing a party tonight. Come hang out okay? My sisters going to be there." Taupe nudged Cerulean as he sank lower in his chair, blush spreading across his face. Taupe's sister. Peach. Cerulean has been in love with her since second grade, when him and her brother met. She's beautiful and perfect.

"Sure, I'll come. Can I bring Aqua? She'll kill me if I don't invite her."

"Sure why not. We can always use more ladies. Hahaha." Taupe let out a loud laugh as class started. Cerulean scowled at him again before turning around in his seat to face the teacher. The rest of the day went normally. When he saw his sister after school, he rushed over to tell her about the party.

"Dude, Aqua, Taupe is throwing a party tonight. You're coming."

"OHHH A PARTY!" Aqua squealed at the top of her lungs. She grabbed Cerulean's jacket and pulled him towards their mom's car.

"Don't tell Mom. She'd never let us go. We're just going to hang out with Taupe and Peach, alright?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever." Aqua was way too excited to even care what Cerulean was saying, or too excited to even think about telling their mom.

They got home, did chores, had their parents sign this and that, and got ready. They walked to Taupe's house, two blocks down. The music was loud. They could hear it a block away. Once they arrived, kids were everywhere. On the porch, laying on the lawn, tripping over their own feet as they drunkenly exited the house. One kid even fell over the railing onto the lawn and refused to get back up because he was apparently comfortable. Aqua stopped in her tracks and fisted her hand into the front of Cerulean's shirt.

"You asshole. You didn't tell me this was that kind of party!" Aqua was furious, but Cerulean was surprised himself.

"Just go with it, sis. What the hell can happen?" Cerulean untangled his now wrinkled shirt from her hand and sauntered through the door with a forced swagger in his step. _Be cool, be cool, be cool._

They entered the front door and were immediately greeted by Taupe and pulled in for an intoxicated hug. Taupe didn't even say a word and handed them both a red solo cup with some foul smelling black liquid in it.

"Ever had run and coke before, guys?" Taupe had a slight slur in his words. They both shook their head and Taupe gestured for them to take a drink. Without hesitation, Cerulean downed the horrid drink, feeling slightly light headed from the burn in his throat and the after taste. Aqua took a small sip and made a face at the drink. She set it down and began talking to Taupe. She had a thing for him a while back and thought now is the time to pursue it. Cerulean awkwardly looked around, and spotted her.

She was wearing a black mini dress and red high heels. Her beautiful long hair was down, reaching along her back until just above her hips. Almost as if she knew he was staring, she turned around and met his eyes. Her eyes were a sparkling blue and they turned brighter as she smiled as wide as she could. She raised a clumsy hand and waved him over.

Without hesitation, he got up and sauntered over there, trying to act cool. He almost tripped a few times, feeling light headed from the drink. As soon as he reached her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a tight hug. He hugged back, picking her up off the ground and spinning her. He was finally tall enough to do that.

She pulled back but didnt let go. She looked into his eyes with a very strange and confused look. She suddenly burst with happiness and she dropped down on her feet again and turned to the girl she was previously talking to.

"Cerulean! I almost forgot!" Peach almost yelled, slurring her words way more than her brother had, and pulled the other girl in front of her. "Meet Teal. Teal, this is Cerulean. Teal's my girlfriend!"


End file.
